muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4835
Cold Open Prairie Dawn sets up today's theme of counting by counting the heads of the Two-Headed Monster. The monster points out there are actually 3 heads, including her own. Scene #1 Today, Elmo joins the Count in counting all day long. Their counting leads them to Hooper's Store, where Chris recruits the Count to help count the sandwiches for Mrs. Moody. He begins counting, but Mrs. Moody's cries get him off track, counting "3" twice. Everyone else isn't quite sure his total is correct, so Elmo recounts and finds there are precisely 10 sandwiches. The Count frets over making a counting mistake and ensures it will never happen again...by vowing to no longer count again. He exits the store, as Chris and Elmo think of a way to change his mind. Scene #2 Outside the store, Chris and Elmo find the Count has taken up a new role as "The Construction Worker." His co-worker asks him to count out five nails for the job. He starts to count nails, until he realizes what he's doing and how much counting the job will entail. He quits, fearing he'll make another mistake, so Elmo helps the other worker count the nails. Chris and Elmo hear the Count counting not far away... Scene #3 The Count, now calling himself "The Astronaut," counts backwards as he prepares to blast off into space in a rocketship. He wasn't aware he was counting again and quits this job too, as the scientist points out all the counting astronauts do. She is forced to take on the mission herself and has Elmo do the countdown for her launch. Scene #4 The Count sulks at Hooper's, when Mr. Hopper rushes in and hurriedly orders 10 carrots. Chris then has to sort out 100 cupcakes for another customer and asks the Count to deal with the carrots. Elmo counts them in the Count's stead and deliberately makes a similar mistake to the Count's. The Count points this out to Elmo, who feigns defeat and chooses to never count again. The Count soon realizes he was foolish to give up and, with Elmo's help, counts all 10 carrots and becomes a full-time Count again. Chris brings out the 100 cupcakes, which the Count gladly starts to count. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - C. Muppets / Celebrity Grover tries to count the number of cartwheels Olympic gymnast Laurie Hernandez performs, but gets easily distracted. Laurie counts her cartwheels on her own, while Grover snaps photos with his phone. Muppets Game of Chairs The land of Jesteros needs a new queen or king and the role will go to the victor of the Game of Chairs (musical chairs). Grover Bluejoy serves as assistant and musician for the game, accidentally eliminating some of the players due to his clumsiness. After another collision with the players and single remaining chair, Grover finds himself the new king, much to everyone's horror. (title sequence and ending cut) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 5. Animation Five crayons work together to draw a number 5. Elmo's World: Counting Scene #4 The Count signs off, aided by a cowgirl and her horse, who provide some exclamations for him to count.